New Captain
by bluerulez
Summary: Well, it's about a new Captain who arrives in the place of Tousen. Her name is Ayaka Keiji.  She is stronger than Shunsui and Ukitake combined...  Find out her secret! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :]

"I am Ayaka Keiji. I look forward to working with you Shinigami, as your Captain." I told my new, _beloved_ squad. Wait, I should probably scratch out _beloved._

"I can't believe that our NEW Captain is… a girl." One whispered.

"Yeah, the ONLY girl captain is Soi Fon, but she lost her arm." One laughed.

"Tch, I could beat this stick." One named, Maiko scoffed.

My face grew red, "HEY WHO EVER SAID THEY COULD BEAT ME UP, COME AT ME… SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE _YOU'RE_ A CAPTAIN!"

"Captain?" The 6th Squad's Vice Captain Hisagi Shuhei stared at me in surprise.

"Hey. Tell these…" I started.

"Hey you dumb $$'s. _URUSAI! _She's way better than Tousen."

"We were doing just great without a Captain, Hisagi!" Maiko yelled.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

We all turned around and saw Captain Shunsui along with Captain Ukitake.

"Oh, nothing, really. They're just being such mo fo's." I replied sweetly, along with a fake smile.

They laughed. "Hey, hey. Give your new Captain a rest will you? She's really strong. She's the ONLY one, besides the Old Man who could beat me. See these scars?" Captain Shunsui said, showing his scars.

"SHE beat you, Captain Shunsui?" They all gasped. He was one of the strongest captains.

"Yep, and she also is one of me and Shunsui who also has 2 Zanpaktou." Ukitake interrupted.

"What is going on?" Vice Captain Nanao appeared.

"Nanao-chan~" Shunsui came by her and she punched him.

"Um… Not to be rude-" Maiko started.

"Too late." I whispered.

"But Captain Shunsui, Ayaka-"

"CAPTAIN AYAKA" I corrected.

He ignored me and continued, "Vice Captain Shuhei was doing just fine handling us…. We don't need ANOTHER Captain that is going to betray us." Maiko scoffed.

"HEY, you do NOT know anything about me… Give me a chance and you'll see just how I'm like. Do you think that EVERY new Captain that you get is going to betray you? Tch. You gotta deal with these things. And plus. IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME… I would love to tell you something." I told them.

"And what is that?" One of them replied.

Shunsui, Ukitake, and Hisagi looked at eachother smiling.

"I am the granddaughter of… Captain Commander Yamamoto. SO HA!"

They stared at me… blankly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HAHAHAHAHA think I would betray you now?" I laughed hysterically.

"Uh-no. We're terribly sorry." They all bowed their heads.

"Yeah, yeah. Now… let's start training!"

"Eh?" But wait, weren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I was… But Kenpachi came up to me… and said that he wanted to fight me. And so that's going to be your training today… Watching me and Kenpachi battle it out."

They stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"What?"

"WOW! This is going to be EPIC." Someone yelled.

"Yeah, we couldn't see Captain Shunsui and Captain Keiji fight, but… Captain Zaraki and Captain Keiji fight.. is going to be awesome!" Everyone started to cheer.

"I'm really interested to see Captain's skills. And her power."

"Captain, were you trained by Captain Commander Yamamoto?"

"oh, yeah. I was."

*knock knock*

"It's open~!" I yelled.

A short girl with black hair appeared. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, Captain Keiji, I have been sent here by Captain Commander Yamamoto, to tell you that you are being assigned to go to the real world, along with me, Vice Captain Abarai of Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Ikkaku of Captain Zaraki, Yumichika of Captain Zaraki, Captain Hitsuguya, as well as his vice-captain, Rangiku."

"Well, why is that?" I questioned.

"It's about the Espada." She began. "They're going after people with ANY power. As in humans, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, and as well as a Quincy named Ishida Uruyu. And a Substitute Shinigami: Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia finished.

"Substitute Shinigami?" I asked.

"Yes, you haven't been in the 13 squads since you were probably away in training. I gave Ichigo Kurosaki my powers to save his family." Rukia began to tell me the story of how Ichigo saved her life.

"Oh. So he's as strong as a Captain? This is going to be interesting." I chuckled while Rukia gave me a questionable look.

"Oi. It's time to go, Captain Keiji." A random guy came in.

"Who's this baldy?" I asked Rukia while she bursted out laughing.

"HEY I'M NOT BALD!"

"That's Ikkaku Madarame, he's going along with us." Rukia giggled.

"Ahh, from Zaraki's squad. Go tell him that I can't fight him right now. I gotta go-"

"We already told him that Captain Keiji." A…. guy… came in with long hair. Well long hair for a guy, I guess. "I am Yumichika, part of Captain Zaraki's squad." He smiled creepily.

"Nice to meet you-"

"Captain Keiji-"

"WHAT? CAN'T I TALK A BIT?" I yelled frustrated as I turned around and saw Captain Hitsuguya along with his Vice-Captain, and Renji.

"Hi~!" Rangiku smiled.

Renji nodded nodded his head.

"oh, I'm sorry Toshiro. It's just that these B*T*H*E* won't let me talk.

He seemed frustrated as I was. "They're like that. MATSMOTO! Go and tell Captain Commander that we got everyone and are heading out as soon as you come back." He ordered.

"Yes~!" She went in top speed. "I can finally buy some cute clothes~!"

She came back a few moments later and we headed off.


End file.
